onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Multi-Panel images
Can we please create a rule regarding images that have multiple manga panels? No, I'm not saying that no images with multiple panels should be allowed. But within the past few years, especially since Dressrosa, I've noticed egregious usage of multiple panels. One such example was the image for the Ishi Ishi no Mi, which was not only stone Pica coming out of the wall, but also everyone's reactions. Why? What does this add? Then comes the problem when the anime comes out. Let's say we have a multi-panel image, now it's time to make it an anime image. How do you do that? Just pick one frame from the anime? Cram multiple frames together? It just becomes a mess. Like I said, we shouldn't outlaw the practice entirely; images where the multiple panels actually convey more necessary information, such as the page for Shichibukai, are fine. But full two-page spreads like Luffy attacking Doflamingo with King Kong Gun and Doflamingo retaliating with God Thread and Luffy breaking through, it's just a mess! How is anybody supposed to make that out at a thumbnail size? What we need is some kind of regulation to avoid edit wars from breaking out. The Pope 05:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Discussion That'd probably be useful. 05:47, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Or we could just decide them case-by-case and choose the best image possible. Your entire anime argument seems to be based on your false belief that there's a "time to make it an anime image". We change images to anime when the anime fits better, usually because color makes it easier to tell things apart and so on. But when the manga does a better job of showcasing whatever the image is supposed to showcase, we just keep it that way. There's no rule about changing images to anime. Multi-panel images are multi-panel for a reason, and changing them to single-panel and then anime causes the same loss of information and detail as changing them straight into anime. 09:27, July 20, 2015 (UTC) The best image is always the one that can be best used on the page. We already have a rule about "avoiding full-page" images as well (that's "avoid", not "never use"). But as Kage said, we are never required to make manga images to anime. We need to use the image best suited to fit the purpose of the page, and we must use the best available image at the time. Forcing some recent images to single panel would be a mistake at this time. I hope this doesn't get us off-topic, but this forum really only exists because of Gear 4 images, which are very difficult to explain without multiple panels (even some full pages) now. Once the anime comes gets to this point, I'm sure we will make them GIFs instead of still images (we've already mentioned this in a chat conversation, actually). While there have been a few of these images recently, actual edit wars over this issue are quite rare. I don't think this forum is really necessary, as we should just evaluate the images on a case-by-case basis, like we already do. The occasional talk page discussion should take care of them in much simpler, and more comprehensive and flexible way than this forum. That would give each image the best result. 13:53, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :And regarding Ishi Ishi no Mi, that was not an edit war. Just one user making one mistake, that several other users (including myself) would have corrected. Nobody reverted your changes, so it's not an edit war, and you were 100% correct. This is how normal editing works. 14:04, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Case-by-case obviously. We should always use the best image available, and if the said image is a multi-panels image, we absolutely should use it. As JSD and Kage said, "forcing some recent images to single panel would be a mistake", as single-panel image would provide less information. 20:27, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Alright, the creator of the forum doesn't want to argue and not that many seem to care. Closing this. 02:20, July 24, 2015 (UTC) I already made my point. The multi-panel image is an unintelligible mess. Gifs are perfectly fine once the anime comes out, but for now some multi-panel images are unacceptable. It is a case-by-case basis, but with the really bad ones, if it can't be done in a single frame, it's honestly better to not have the image at all, so as to not clutter the page with nonsense.The Pope 00:22, July 25, 2015 (UTC)